Within the World of Death
by Rika.Death94
Summary: Ciel, Alois, and Minco, as well as their weapons Sebastian, Claude, and Grell, fight along side the Soul Eater gang against the witches, kishin eggs, as well as the reborn kishin... Will they win? Will they lose? Find out here! Rating suspected to change!
1. Ch 1: Moving from England to Death City

Within the World of Death

Ciel, Alois, & Minco transfer into the Death Weapon Meister Academy with their weapons, Sebastian, Claude, and Grell. With evil witches on the lose, will they survive Death City? Who will Medusa team up with? Find out soon!

**Chapter 1: Moving from England to Death City.**

While everyone in England was sleeping, two butlers were doing their jobs to please their masters. In Phantomhive manor, the butler, Sebastian, is preparing the Young Master's morning tea and pastry, gathered the mail and put it in the study, then strode to the Young Master's room. Same was happening within the house of Trancy, where as Claude went through the same procedure. Both knocked on their respected master's door, but when hearing no answer, they let themselves in to open the curtains.

_-In Phantomhive Manor-_

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." hearing nothing but a mumble of words, Sebastian took note of his master squirming under more of the covers. Being one to protest, Sebastian pulled the covers off of his Young Master. Ciel, on the other hand, held the covers to where Sebastian couldn't pull them off. "My, Young Master, if you are going to be this way, then I will dispose of your morning pastry." That did the trick. Ciel Phantomhive sat up faster than Sebastian could blink. "Good morning, Young Master. Today's breakfast preparations consist of Earl Grey tea and the traditional cinnamon rolls. I have also picked up your mail, and it is sitting on your desk in your study." Ciel nodded as he looked through the papers at his stocks, and the latest uproars. Nothing bad has happened.

The young Earl finished his breakfast, got dressed, and started down the long hall to his study. He went through his mail ripping, much to Sebastian's disappointment, all the soiree and seasonal party invitations. He kept a few, including the one with the seal he knew all too well. He opened the Queen's letter and scanned through it's contents. He was surprised to know that he was moving to a place called Death City. He was also being transferred into the school there.

"Sebastian, start packing every bit of our belongings, we're moving to a place in Nevada, United States." ordered Ciel. Sebastian did as told as he was done soon enough. "Where are we going, Young Master?" asked Sebastian. "Death City, Nevada. It seems that I have been transferred into Death Weapon Meister Academy." answered Ciel as he took in Sebastian's amused face.

_-In the House of Trancy-_

"Master, it is time for you to wake up." inquired Claude. Instead of mumbling an answer, Alois Trancy laughed before hopping out of bed. "What's for today's breakfast, Claude?" asked Alois as he jumped back onto his bed. "Today's breakfast consists of herbal green tea, and two strawberry daifuku. I have gathered your mail which is waiting in your library." answered Claude as he readied Alois' outfit for the day. Alois finished his breakfast, got dressed, and headed toward the library.

He looked at the mail thoroughly, stared at the soiree and seasonal party invitations before chunking them to the side. The last one caught him by surprise, for it had the seal of the Royal Family. He opened it and scanned through its contents with a bored expression. That expression didn't last though, because as he read, he found out that he was moving to Death City, Nevada, USA. A smile graced his features, "Claude, pack all of our belongings as quickly as you can, for we are moving to Death City."

The butler wasted no time, or effort, in doing what he was told. Even though he never showed it, Claude was amused, and Alois saw it.

_-With Grell-_

"What did I do to deserve this?" the flamboyant shinigami asked to no one in particular. He had already gotten the soul that was causing mayhem, but it wasn't normal, and it took a while to defeat. A scream came from the distance, and Grell was on his way to find out who had screamed. He came across a girl and boy fighting a strange creature like the one he fought before. Now realizing that he was running as the blue-haired girl was about to meet her end, but he had grabbed her just as the claws hit the ground. Forgetting the boy, the creature met it's end.

"My, my, you are quite fast. What is your name?" the boy asked. Grell faced him and took in the boys appearance. The boy looked about fifteen, wore black clothes with three white squares on both shoulders of the blazer. He also had three white lines decorating the left side of his hair, and the skull that adorns his clothes told him that he was Lord Death's son. He had two symmetrical looking guns in each hand, probably the Thompson sisters.

"Thank you, and you are quite a talented fighter. I can tell that Lord Death raised you well, Death the Kid. I am proud to even be praised by you, I am Grell Sutcliff, pleased to meet you." The flamboyant shinigami said as he bowed. He flipped back some of his red hair that had fallen over his shoulder when he bowed. By now, Liz and Patty Thompson were in their human form. They wore similar outfits, but their heights and their boob sizes were differant. Grell looked back at Kid, who had a somewhat disguated look on his face.

"I thought I'd never see the day I would look at something so disgusting" said Kid. Liz took part in Grell's defense before he could retort. "Stop it, Kid. He helped us when it came to that girl, so quit being so irrational about symmetry!"

Patty could only laugh while the redheaded weapon retorted, "Oh yea! Well at least I don't have three white strips on the left of my head!" That didn't take the effect Grell had planned on. In fact, it did the opposite. "Oh, you're right! I'm garbage! I'm asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to be a reaper! I'm an abomination!" Kid cried. Grell looked surprise, but it didn't take long for him to try to cheer Kid up.

"I didn't mean any of that. In fact, you're quite handsome with those three lines on your head!" That did something as Kid asked, "Do I?" Liz and Patty joined in after that, "Yes, Kid, you do look handsome with them there." Kid lightened up, and he asked the girl her name. She replied with, "Minco, Minco Fujiwara."

Kid looked at her & was a little awed at her near-symmetrical form, but a little disappointed at Grell's never symmetrical form. Still, he offered to take them to his father, and see if they were either weapon or meister. And only that reason alone.

_-With Ciel and Sebastian & Alois and Claude-_

"Young Master, you looked bored." stated Sebastian. "Thank you for reminding me, Captain Obvious." the youth replied sourly. They were on the train towards the sea shore, where they are to board the ship to the United States. Ciel stopped when he saw the one person he really didn't want to see, Alois Trancy. "Shit!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the arm of the suit he wore, and pulled him behind a crate. " May I ask why we are hiding, Young Master? We sho-!" "Hi there Ciel~! Fancy seeing you on the same ship~!" said Alois from behind. " Yeah, Fancy that..." Ciel said as Alois pranced away. Ciel clenched his fist, and punched a crate to express his annoyance.

He then ignored the dent in the crate, and boarded the ship. Sebastian followed, even though he was surprised to know that his Young Master could actually punch. The ship started its trip across the Atlantic towards the United States. Ciel didn't like it only because of Alois wanting to see everything on the ship, so he got dragged around to every nook and cranny of the ship. He was relieved when the three to four weeks were over, but regained his irrtation when it came to the train. He and Alois still had to take a train to Neveda. Great... Another two to three weeks ruined... Then again, it wasn't just Alois, there was still Grell, the flamboyant red shinigami... Ciel wondered where Grell even was. Sebastian read his Young Master's face, and seeing the wonderof the redhead made Sebastian feel relieved that Grell was no where around.


	2. Weapons, Meisters, and DWMA's Purpose

**Chapter 2: Weapons, Meisters, and the DWMA's purpose**

_-With Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude-_

"Finally, off the train, and soon to be away from this blonde-haired idiot of a noble..." said Ciel as he ignored a "HEY!" in protest. Problem now was where do we go? The school? find a house? Ciel, nor Alois knew. Niether did their butlers. Ackward. A voice broke the deafening silence around them, "Hello there." It was a girl's voice. They found the source of the voice to their right, and it was a girl and a boy looking right at us.

The girl was petite with sandy blonde hair, forest green eyes, and tan but not tan skin. She wore a school uniform consisting of a long-sleeved white dress shirt that puffed at the shoulders, a creme colored sleeveless vest, and a short red plaid skirt. She wore faux black and white leather boots, and to sum it up a black trench coat with white cuffs. The boy wore black and yellow shoes that portrayed sharp teeth at the toes, red jeans, plus a yellow and black jacket. His eyes were red, and his smile showed his pointed teeth._**(- care to guess?)**_

The girl smiled and introduced herself and the boy, "I'm Maka Albarn, and this is Soul Eater, my partener. You four must be Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Alois Trancy, and Claude Faustus, am I wrong?" Ciel shook his head no, said she was right. Her partener, Soul, finished what Maka started, "Then you must be tired from long trip here, but it's not quite over yet. You must be shown the school you four are to attend, but I'm too cool to lead ya. Maka, do the honors for us." Maka nodded and started walking. The english group followed, and were lead to the DWMA. They gawked at it. Literally. The school itself was wierd and magnificent at the same time.

It had six black towers, three on each side and symmetrical, three huge skulls decorated the front entrance, plus skulls adorned the school towers, and there were also four giant candles burning around the school. Both masters were amazed. Their butlers were the same, but they also felt a presence they didn't like. "Follow us please, we'll lead you to the Death Room." the four nodded, and followed. The inside of the school was pretty much normal, minus the outside architect. The six of them soon came to a black door adorned with the same skulls that decorated the towers. Symmetrical in design as well. "SEBAS-CHAN~!" came the one voice Sebastian did not want to hear.

Ciel was amused as he, Maka, Alois, Claude, and Soul were shoved inside the door to the Death Room. Sebastian came in soon after that, and as soon the flamboyant shinigami was in the right spot, he slammed the door. "Let's get going now, shall we?" announced Sebastian with a smile.

_-With Kid, Liz, Patty, Minco, and Grell-_

Grell was pretty much bored the whole way to the DWMA. Liz had struck up a conversation with Kid, Patty, and Minco. Of course, I already knew where the DWMA is, I just didn't want to spoil the surprise for Minco. "What's wrong Grell? You've been quiet the entire time." inquired Minco. Grell flashed a smile, "But of course, I already know where the DWMA stands, I just don't want to ruin it for Minco. Not to mention that you're not talking about anything red." At this Grell started pouting, "Why is it that ya'll satisfy Kid's love of symmetry, but not my love of the color red?"

"We're sorry, we didn't know." Liz apologized. Not to soon they were approaching the Death Room, and Grell saw someone he hadn't seen in years. "Hey, it's Maka and Soul, but who ar-!" questioned Liz before Grell interrupted her, "SEBAS-CHAN~!"

In the distance, said man stiffened as if he turned to stone. He recovered quickly enough to push the others inside the door, before going in himself, and when Grell got in the right position, slammed the door right in his face. A trail of blood in the middle was left as Grell slid down the door. "Ah~! How mean of you Sebas-chan..." The other four sweatdropped, and went side the door themselves only to have Grell run off. Everyone ran after him only to see him trying to a man who dodges every attempt.

_-With everyone in the Death Room-_

Sebastian sighed as he dodged Grell's futile attempts to hug him. Claude, even though he did not show it, was amused. Finally Sebastian jumped up and landed on Grell with no given effort. Grell grunted as he hit the floor. "Oh! Hey there Kid, Liz, Patty." greeted Maka. "Yo."said Soul. "Yo." siad Liz for the DTK group. "Do you know this redhead?" asked Maka. "Yeah, he helped us save Minco," inquired Kid as he pointed to Minco, "his name's Grell Sutcliff." Ciel apologized and introduced himself plus the other three. "Glad to hear that everyone's bonding, hmm." said Shinigami as he came through the mirror. Everyone said their greetings to the Great Grim Reaper.

"Well now, let's start, shall we?" said Shinigami, "Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Alois Trancy, and Claude Faustus, do you all know why you're here?" The four shook their heads no. Shinigami continued, "Grell, how did your mission go?" Grell was dusting himself off and reported, "It went well, Shinigami-sama. So well that afterwards I found Kid and the Thompson sisters fighting a Kishin egg. The girl was involved as well, but she was the Kishin egg's target before it was killed." Shinigami nodded. "Honorable Father, you know this man?" asked Kid. "Why yes I do. And he can be quite useful when he actually tries. Now! On to other business! Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty, you can leave the Death Room and head back home."

Said four nodded and left. Kid stayed behind.

"Now as to why you are all here. Five of you will be attending this academy as students. Those five being Ciel, Alois, Minco, Sebastian, and Claude. As for Grell, he has already attended this school before. He has graduated from here too. He is a shinigami, but a lazy one at that. Though, when he went to school here, he was a Honors student. All A's in everything. But now he will be a teacher of your class. Class Cresent Moon. Your duties here is too create a Death Scythe, a weapon that can be used by me, but to do so you must power you weapon partner with 99 Kishin egg souls, plus one witch's soul. Two of you are demons, so two of you don't count as Kishin until you start losing control over your abilities, and start killing more than you usually do." Kid was mesmerized at his father, but he didn't know that the red-headed assymetrical idiot was a shinigami, or a Honors graduate of this school.

"Do you understand now?" asked Shinigami. They all shook their heads yes, and Shinigami continued, "Good now let me explain these terms to you five. Technician, or meister, is the person who wields the human/demon weapon. The human/demon weapon is the person who transforms into a type of weapon, be it a scythe, staff, sword, etc. The human/demon weapon is, like I said, wielded by the meister. Now that that's settled. Ciel and Alois, let me see your faustus deals." explained Shinigami. Ciel took off his eyepatch, while Alois showed his tongue. Kid was amazed to see such things. Sure he had heard of it, and read about it, but to see a real one had him awestruck. "Sebastian and Claude, show me your left hands." said Shinigami. Both butlers took off their left gloves, and their deals glowed. Kid was amazed, but what bothered him was that two young teens are going to die once these deals were complete.

"Those deals show that you four are connected to each other. Sebastian to Ciel, and Claude to Alois. And as you showed me your faustus deals, I looked into your souls to see what you are. Both Ciel and Alois are the meisters, while Claude and Sebastian are the demon weapons. Show us your forms, and to so you must concentrate on your weapon souls." Both did as told. They were successful for Sebastian transformed into a scythe, and Claude transformed into a katana. Ciel caught Sebastian with ease, and his butler's weapon form didn't seem heavy at all. Same went with Claude and Alois. Shinigami wondered about their skills as meisters. Shinigami concluded that Minco was a meister, and she had admiration for Grell, who had saved her from that impure soul. Grell may be a teacher for the school, but he was a human weapon as well. Minco's admiration for Grell makes them compatible as partners. They were to start tomorrow, and now they were off to Phantomhive manor.


	3. First Day of School, but w Complication

**Chapter 3: First Day of School, but with Complications...**

_-With Ciel and Sebastian-_

The rest of the day went by fast enough that Sebastian was trying to his Young Master out of bed, so he could ready for school the next day. Sebastian didn't want to use this method again, but he did anyway. "Looks like I will have to throw away your morning pastry." Ciel shot out of bed, and into the bathroom saying, "Sebastian, Hurry up and ready my bath and clothes!" Sebastian chuckled, did as he was told. Twenty minutes later, they were off to the DWMA. They started school today, which means Ciel had to study, but not what Sebastian gives him anymore. Sebastian had his own studies to worry about now, plus the manor. Ciel smirked at that.

They found the classroom quite easily, because Ciel ordered Sebastian to check out the school layout last night. Ciel had to admit that Sebastian looked great in normal attire. He thought that Sebastian would wear his butler's uniform while he's in school, but apparently that wasn't the case. They were early so they didn't expect anyone else to be in the classroom. But they were proven wrong.

_-Within Class Cresent Moon-_

Ciel and Sebastian found that the door was open, and they could hear talking. They walked in to find Alois, Claude, and Maka here talking about stuff that's been going on. Claude was reading, and it looked like Maka was reading before the "All Known Alois Trancy Intrusion". Ciel sighed and made Sebastian and himself known to the three. As all of us were gossiping, Maka finally asked if we had strong stomachs. "Why?" questioned Alois. "Because Dr. Stein teaches first period, and I heard that Grell teaches second period, Sid, the blue zombie, teaches third period, and Marie teaches fourth period, and back to Grell teaching the final period." We were confused, but we soon got it. "So what does Stein do in first period?" asked Alois. "Mainly dissection labs," answered Maka, "but we never know what he plans to dissect." Claude's eyes were on Maka, then said, "So you're saying that Professor Stein would dissect anything he gets his hands on?" Maka nodded before saying, "Yeah, that's pretty much how it goes. Somehow he'll get his hands on a endangered animal, or he'll dissect the normal pig, fish, or frog. But Sebastian, Claude, you two better be careful, because if Dr. Stein finds interest in you, he'll want to dissect you for sure." Ciel and Alois sweatdropped, and here they thought their demons were sadistic, but Dr. Stein seems to be beat them in that catagory.

"And here I thought Sebastian and Claude were demonically sadistic at birth, but this Dr. Stein seems to beat them both in the long run." said a shuddering Ciel. Alois agreed. "Speaking of Dr. Stein, there he is." Maka pointed to the door, and there stood a man turning a screw in his head. So that was Stein. That was the man who beat their butlers in sadistic pleasure. _Click_. "Oh. Maka, you're here. Are these four of the five new students?" asked Stein, as he looked at all their souls.

_So this is the man who I'm supposed to watch out for. I'd better be careful from here on out._ thought Sebastian. Maka realized why Stein kept staring at Sebastian and Claude; He was reading their soul data. "Whatever you two butlers just thought about, you're late. Professor Stein has already processed your soul data." inquired Maka. Ciel and Alois were confused, and let out a "Huh?" in unison. "Well Professor Stein was the DWMA's strongest and most durable meister long before he, like Grell, became a graduate. He has an ability called Soul Perception which ables him to look at the souls of the living, but as he progressed through his school years here at the academy, his Soul Perception got to where he could read the soul altogether." explained Maka, and was satified to have quenched their questioning thoughts. Claude and Sebastian looked at eachother before mumbling "Creepy~!". Alois burst out laughing, whilest Ciel held in his laughter, trying hard not to let it out.

Not to long later, the other students started piling in, and Alois and Claude went outside to enjoy the view the school gave. Soon class had started, and Stein, like Maka had told them before, suggested a dissection lab. Maka tried to worm him out of it, but failed. "Hey, Professor Stein," yelled one of the students. Stein looked up, and the student continued, "It looks like that Trancy kid got into a fight!" Ciel sighed and wondered how that boy managed to do such a feat on his first day. "Oh. Alright then. We'll have to continue this another time, in the meanwhile, Ciel, Sebastian, come with me. The rest of you study something." announced Stein as he rolled out to the entrance. Ciel and Sebastian followed, and soon enough, they were in the outside foyer watching the fight.

_-With Alois and Claude before the fight-_

"What a beautiful view. Don't you think so, Claude?" questioned Alois. Claude just nodded. "Well enough with the sight seeing, time to head back to class!" announced Alois. But as they walked toward the school, they saw a blue-haired boy, and a black boy standing in their path. "So you're two of the five newbies to this school. I hate it when someone tries to be a bigger star than me! I am going to assassinate you now, so are you ready to die? Oh, and by the way, name's Black*Star." said Black*Star. The other announced himself as Kilik Rung, and sighed, "It's not assassination if you're seen, idiot..."

Alois smiled, "Why do you want to hurt me? What do you wish to gain? Hopefully nothing of course..." Claude joined in his defense. "You're gunna lose! Ready Kilik?" screamed Black*Star. Kilik just sighed, but he was ready. Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder came out, and transformed into gloves around Kilik's hands. Claude waited for Alois to give the signal. Alois nodded, and Claude changed to his katana form. Alois caught him with no hesitation, and got into stance. Black*Star charged at Alois, and from there the fight began.

_-With Stein, Ciel, Sebastian, and The Fight Participants-_

"Oh my," said Stein, "It looks like Alois is going to have fun time with this." Ciel looked at Professor Stein, then back at the fight. Sebastian enjoyed it, but couldn't help wonder who the blue-haired boy was. Alois held Claude like an expert, and swung at Kilik, who was trying to hit him. Alois dodged, and was quick enough to slash at Black*Star. Alois was talented, if not for Claude telling him what to do, which both Stein and Sebastian knew he wasn't doing. Alois jumped and did a backflip in the air, only just to escape a blast for Kilik's Pot of Fire. As he landed, Alois managed to avoid Black*Star's attack. Ciel gasped at the sights, and not just those fight stunts, but at the fact that he could see their souls. His only eye could see the souls of the living.

Stein seemed to notice, because he asked, "Now my new soul-seeing student, can you tell how calm Claude and Alois' bond is?" Ciel stared at the professor, and then closed his eye, and concentreated on his soul-sight. He opened it up again, and then he could see them more clearly than before. "Alois' bond with Claude is stable, as if he has respect for him. No, that's not it. Is it admiration?" Ciel inquired. "Very good, even though you're new, you can control your soul-sight better than other students." confirmed Stein. They continued watching the battle as Alois expertly dodge every attack thrown at him. Black*Star ran at him, his hand covered in his soul wavelengths. He was close in hitting Alois, but said boy dodged, tripped, tossed Black*Star like he was a doll.

"That's it... It's time to show you our power... Claude, let's try the resonance..." said Alois, albeit pissed. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" they both screamed, and Alois started glowing blue. Alois then started floating, Claude in hand. Kilik and Black*Star taunted him to try it. As it seems, they could **NOT** see souls. On the hand, Ciel was shocked, and Stein was impressed. Ciel's only eye was as wide as a plate, "No way... Alois' soul... It's double its normal size..." Sebastian became wide-eyed at that. "They're showing the true potential." said Stein. As it seems, they **COULD** see souls. Alois crossed his arms before slicing the air, dispersing his resonance results. However more was to come. "Resonance rate stable. Noice at 0.03%. Ready to lose?" asked Alois. "I don't think I like the looks of this." said Kilik. "What's that going to do, huh?" yelled Black*Star. Claude's blade form started lengthening. "Noble Destruction..." Alois stated as he sliced the air again. This time, a powerful, groundsplitting slash came at them.

"I think running sounds like a plan now!" yelled Kilik. "No way! I take that! I took much worse in my-!" A huge blast interrupted Black*Star's egg-on. The two boys lay on the ground in defeat. Alois smiled. It was his victory. Claude, at this point, had changed back to human form. Sebastian felt weak against Claude's attack, but he knew he'd get his chance.


	4. First Mission with Complications

**Chapter 4: First Mission With Death the Kid? Oh Boy...**

"Oh dear... Wasn't expecting this, now were we?" said Sebastian as the group of nine walked underneath the guillotine yet again. "Shut up Sebastian..." answered Ciel. "Oh! Such fowl language... You shouldn't say that to your elders! So! Sebastian, what do I get for that? A kiss? A night with you?" Asked Grell. Sebastian sweatdropped as he had Liz write something on his right hand. Claude watched in heavy amusement, that is until Sebastian gave Grell the finger without the thumb. Writtened on it was _Fuck off, and go to Hell..._ Sebastian turned to Grell with that smug smirk on his face. Grell whined.

"That's so mean, Sebastian!" Ciel smirked. This was amusing him, Alois, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Minco to no end. Suprisingly, Claude finally let go of his stoic façade, and smirked. Sebastian, who smiled at his victory, kept walking ahead. He put his glove back on as he stepped up onto the elevated platform. Shinigami watched from his mirror the damage that more than a dozen pre-kishins were making. What's worse is that they're in London. Better get this done so they(the meisters and their weapons) could dispatch.

"Yo! What's up? How's it going?" asked Shinigami. "Fine sir. So what was it you called us for?" answered Alois. "What I called you for was about a mission. Well, more like a remedial lesson." Sebastian inquired, "But for what, Shinigami?" Kid noticed Sebastian's lack of manners. He was a butler, but he was also a demon. Kid guessed it was natural. "Well, Sebastian, exactly how many pre-kishin souls have Ciel, Alois, or Minco collected?" Sebastian was clueless. "Absolutely none." Shinigami finished for him. Ciel almost forgot that fact. Alois blanched. Minco was stumped too, but she didn't show it. "Grell, do you remember what Shibusen's goal is?" asked Shinigami.

"Yes! Shibusen's goal as a Weapon-Meister pair is to collect 99 pre-kishin souls and one witch's soul. The formula to create a Death Scythe, a weapon wielded by the great Grim Reaper, Death." answered Grell. Sebastian and Ciel looked dumbfoundedly at the flamboyant shinigami. All the times they were with him, they had thought that he had forgotten everything from his school years. Much less their last meeting with Shinigami. Grell looked in their direction, and smiled. Sebastian looked away. Grell sulked at the edge of the platform. "Anyway... That is correct. However, since you have not collected any souls, you will have to go to London and stop about eighteen pre-kishins from wrecking any more havoc. My son will go with you on this mission with you to supervise your actions, and to make sure that you passed the lesson."

Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and even Claude's eyes had widened. London was on the brink of being destroyed again. They won't let it happen. Though only two would truly care, while the other two watch London crumble to the ground. Still to pass would be great. But why his son? That didn't make sense. They were briefed on the subject a little more, before they were shooed off to meet Kid in the foyer. Liz and Patty in pistol form in his hands. Soon, they were off. Hoping to finish quickly, they got there quickly and waited until nighttime to find these kishin eggs. Luckily they all found them in one spot, all eightteen of them.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered. His butler changed into a scythe. Claude and Grell followed in suite. They approached the pre-kishins slowly. However it did not take long for them to sense the Shibusen agents. Sooner rather than later, it was an all out war. Ciel wasn't having much trouble with this. However, the same couldn't said for Alois. "Shit..."

Minco had it easy, mainly because she could stand on top of a building, and shoot them dead. Ciel swung and swung, but these pre-kishin kept coming. "Ciel, use the resonance! Combine your soul wavelength with Sebastian's!" both Grell and Alois yelled. "Will it work though?" Ciel asked himself. "Have complete faith in our bond, Bocchan. This will work." Sebastian said, hearing the boy's question. "Alright then. Are you ready, Sebastian?" Ciel asked his butler. Sebastian answered and agreed that he was ready. "Alright then..,"

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" Both Sebastian and Ciel yelled. Trying to withstand the overflow of power, they screamed. Ciel readied his partner while saying, "Legendary super skill of the Scythe Meister, Witch Hunter!" Ciel slashed the ground as a powerful blast came from Sebastian's blade. Over half of the pre-kishins were destroyed as the blast faded. "Oh! NICELY DONE, BASSY!" shouted Grell. Claude felt kind of small after that show of power. Kid smiled as he watched the battle play out. He nodded. In other words, they had passed the remedial lesson/mission. They had passed with flying colors.

_-With Shinigami-_

Shinigami was proud at the amount of souls collected by these keen weapon and meister pairs. He should tell them that as soon as get back. especially since he was watching from his mirror, and the fact that they and Kid will give mission reports. He couldn't wait!


End file.
